Ten Ways How
by sheegurrseagull
Summary: Yato didnt need to say I love you. For even without the verbal affirmation, Hiyori could still feel, hear and see it. Everyday. Yatori
1. 1st way how: Ice cream

**Ten Ways How**

 **Summary:** Hiyori could feel it, even if he hasn't said it outright. Hiyori felt it, that small pulse when he subtly says I love you.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noragami. Adachi Toka does.

.

.

.

They were together.

Hiyori and Yato were finally together.

She didn't know how it had happened. Maybe it was because of all the pent-up frustration? Maybe it was because of the thundering rain that day? Or maybe it was simply because they less than 3 each other. Hiyori didn't know. It all passed by in a blur, she guessed it could only be revealed if she had a replay button. But she didn't. All she knew was that the feeling was there and she was happy they were together.

She really was, even if she had to make up excuses as to who her mystery boyfriend was ever since one of her human friends read her and Yato's conversation. It was so embarrassing, Hiyori wished she'd be swallowed by the earth and never to be pushed up again. You could only imagine how she was bombarded by question after question until she finally blew and ran for it. She was still happy, even if every time they went to Kofuku's, the poverty god would tease them and ask when they'd do IT. To their dismay, she still hasn't stopped since. Hiyori was still happy even if Tenjin would sometimes throw disapproving glances whenever she and Yato visited them.

But, after all this, there was still a time when her happiness was marred by the doubts that had floated in her mind. It was a lovely afternoon and Hiyori was walking with her mundane friends. Remember how they figured out that she had a mystery boyfriend? Well, they prodded and asked a question Hiyori never really pondered on: How did she feel whenever Yato would say the infamous phrase which is...

I love you.

The girl blushed but nevertheless, she thought about it. When did the god said those words, exactly? Where? She stopped, her cheerful demeanor suddenly fading.

He hasn't said it once. Yato still hasn't the words exactly… Yet.

Yes, in all the time they've been together, they haven't exchanged a single "I love you" verbally. Initially, Hiyori brooded and tried to subtly hint at the blue-eyed god to say the words (and failing) but after a good night's rest, she understood. She didn't need to hear Yato verbally saying it.

For she could feel, hear and see it. Everyday.

…

 **First way how:**

She felt it a few months back, they were out for ice cream with Yukine. The sun had been beating hard on them after a job Yato had to do (he dragged Yukine and Hiyori, unfortunately) and they needed to cool off. Very badly. Yukine's body was soaked with sweat from head to toe, a brooding expression on his face as he dragged his feet on the pavement.

"Yato..." Yukine growled, pointing a deathly stare at his supposed "master", "Remind me again why you just HAD to take that awful job? I mean, who would accept an offer to clean an attic?! In this weather!" Yukine yelled at him, his arms flailing wildly around him, "We're all sweating bullets and I've welts all over my body, take responsibility, oh wise god!"

"To answer your first question, I had to take it because there was a super lucky lucky pot I had to buy." Yato grinned while whipping out a badly dented metal pot. He pulled it to his face and rubbed his cheeks against the clearly rotting piece of garbage, "They say, if I kept it with me at all times, I'll be supah supah mega lucky!" he turned to the irritated half-phantom, "Ne Hiyoriii, want to hug it next?"

Hiyori's head slowly turned to him, the air around the group suddenly dropping to 0 degrees. The tension behind Hiyori's smile was so thick, it made Yukine gulp and inch a little bit away from his two companions. Her smile screamed 'Run for the hills, idiot.' But we all know the jersey-wearing god won't get the message. Yato quirked his eyebrows at her, expecting a reply. Unfortunately for him, he didn't get to hear her answer, because in the blink of an eye, Hiyori had done the savate and the poor poor god was turned to a clearly rotting piece of garbage. Just like his beloved pot.

"TAKE THAT POT WITH YOU AND HIDE, BECAUSE ONCE I SEE YOU AGAIN, I'D TURN YOU INTO MORE THAN A STUPID POT!"

Hiyori wasn't one to resort to force immediately, in fact she prides herself for being patient, but Yato… Yato knew how to push her buttons sometimes. He knew just what to do to invoke a feeling from her, especially that specific feeling Hiyori just discovered she had for the god. It was weird. It was Yato. She sighed and looked behind her, sure she was slightly angry at him but her anger could only last so long when he was that charming.

The first time they met, if someone were to tell her that the raven haired and jersey-wearing twit was charming, she knew she'd laugh at the comment and say: "That guy? Really?". But now she begged to differ. Funny how spending a lot of time with them would change her opinion. Hiyori smiled to herself when Yato got up, and jogged back to them. He was cute that way, she supposed.

"Ne, ne Hiyori." Yato cooed as he walked beside Hiyori, She turned to him and tried her best to act displeased. It wasn't always she got a chance like this. Scratch that. She always got a chance like this one, where he'd apologize for something stupid he had done, but he was too cute like this. It makes her somehow forget he was once the god of calamity. Her thoughts suddenly took a grim turn. She accepted that part of Yato, but you can't blame her for being afraid sometimes.

"Hiyori?" The sound of his voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Oh y-yeah?" she stopped and cleared her throat, berating herself how he made her lose her guard.

"I mean, what Yato?" she said with feint anger. Yato gulped, a wary look on his face, he looked at Yukine who was behind them and asked his regalia, _Will I live through this?_

To which Yukine rolled his eyes to and replied with a, _There's a probability you won't, but when did that ever stop you?_

Despite the snappy undertone, Yato puffed his chest and shot a grateful look at Yukine before turning back to Hiyori, the words flowing out of his mouth easily, "Let me treat you to ice cream?"

Her eyes momentarily widened before a blush settled on her cheeks, her façade long been dropped.

She hadn't expected that. The broke god of fortune? Offering to treat her to ice cream? She didn't know what was more shocking, that Yato would spend money on her like that, or the fact that the way he was standing so close, his scent overwhelming her senses, made her heart beat fast and the sound of the town fade into the background. She pondered on this and chuckled, holding a hand to her lips.

"Yeah, I'd like that" she smiled at him before turning back, grabbing Yukine's hand and dragging the regalia to the ice cream parlor. A laugh erupted from her throat, her eyes landing at the god, _I wasn't really angry, Yato, but thank you._

Then next move Yato did, made Hiyori's blush deepen against her cheeks and her heart hammer in her chest. He looked at her with a knowing and gentle smile, quietly saying, _I know._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **AN:** This'll be a 10 chapter story. Not sure when I'll be posting again 'cause, you know, responsibilities. Haha, anyway…. REVIEW AND LEAVE A FEEDBACK! :D I love em, it makes me wanna do a cartwheel (even if I don't know how to. That's the power of a review, I suppose. Haha) :D Constructive criticisms are supreme too, I don't have a beta-reader so the criticisms are all I've got to advise me. THANK YOU FOR READING!


	2. 2nd way how: Slide

**Ten Ways How**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Noragami. Adachi Toka does.

.

.

.

 **Second way how:**

The second one, Hiyori remembered, was a day shadowed by blotches of sadness. It occurred just after the hospital incident. The sky was overcast with dark clouds, and the scent of rain hovered over the town. No birds dare go out in the weather for the wind howled and sent any sane human back to their homes. Hiyori was curled inside the enclosed slide of the park. Her face was pained and teardrops threatened to fall from her eyes. She hugged her legs to her chest, the memories of the event sending awful wisps of regretful emotions in the pit of her stomach.

She hurt him. She hurt them. The memory was hazy, all she could remember were voices of despair and chaos cornering her. Sometimes, her friend's voices would break through but it was quickly obscured by images of her mother being hit by the old man and the hospital covered in blood. Hiyori shut her eyes and pulled her legs closer to her chest. She also remembered the white hot searing pain that shot up from every cell in her body, changing her appearance, making her look more and more like a monster by the minute.

She wanted to be rid of it, the guilt only ripped her inside out. The time she spent in that form, although painful also had euphoria laced with it. She felt free of any attachments, if she were to continue and ignore the pain, her state of mind would ease and everything would vanish in a sea of black.

Hiyori knew she should thank Yato and Yukine for that. Had they decided she was a hopeless case… the knot in her chest tightened… had they decided to end her life, she would die an impurity, with no chance of salvation. But that still doesn't change the fact that she hurt them. It was all because of her. If only she didn't challenge Yato's father, all of that wouldn't have happened. Fujisaki-san is ruthless, she knew he won't give mercy to anyone and yet she still stood up to him. Her supposed bravery cost Hiyori her family's business, her future, the patients, her loved ones.

Had she just kept her mouth shut, all of those people wouldn't have had to go through all that. Yato and Yukine wouldn't have gotten hurt...

She buried her face in her hands. The feeling of guilt and helplessness swirling in her.

This was why she was hiding. Hiding from everyone she knew. It was definitely unusual to coop herself in a slide at the park, but these were measures as to not let her location be known. Hiyori didn't know what she'd do if ever someone found her here, especially if it was Yato. She was unworthy.

After what she'd done to them, how could they ever look at her the same again? Yes, they were kind. But kindness can only go so far. She hurt them because of her disobedience and pride.

Her eyes widened as her hand shot up to her face, wiping the tears that fell. When had she started crying? Her shoulder shook as the tears continued to fall.

"Stop it, Hiyori." She whispered, talking to no one particularly. The rain now fell harder, the sound beating on the roof of the circular slide. "Stop it, Hiyori"

But the tears won't stop falling, the pain she felt was psychological, there wasn't any physical wound and yet… why was she feeling as if her very soul was being torn apart and burnt. Nothing would be left of her spirit save for the embers the fire caused. Hiyori choked back a sob, even though the rain poured around her and effectively drowned any sound. She hugged her legs to her chest and buried her face in it, wallowing in the ocean of her guilt.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying like that, especially in the middle of this freezing rain."

Her head whipped up, all too suddenly her heart pounded against her ribcage as her eyes clashed with his blue ones. She opened her mouth and whispered her god's name, "Yato?"

The silence he answered her with threw her emotions into a frenzy. How was she going to react now? Deep inside her subconscious she knew what to do. She wanted to jump into his arms. She wanted him to hold her. She wanted to ignore all the warning bells and kiss him. But Hiyori did nothing except wish he wasn't hearing how fast her heart was beating. She froze under his gaze, it was always the eyes, wasn't it? It was always those eyes that jarred her. He looked at her with such intensity that Hiyori thought she would melt. She was about to turn away when in one swift motion, she felt the air got knocked out of her lungs as she collided with his chest. Her eyes widened, as caged butterflies in her stomach burst and clouded her vision.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his arms tightly wrapping itself around the girl, "Your knight in shining armor, at your service." he meant it to be funny, but the sentence sounded melancholy when he said it. "Why'd you run like that? I-We were scared Father got you. Everybody went to search for you. We were so scared, what were you thinking, hiding from us?" He didn't pull away, to this Hiyori had to fight back a sob, her arms encircled around him. She clung to him, Yato serving as her anchor. She felt like she was being swallowed then, but now that he was here, the feeling of safety she has been searching was suddenly there, "I- I suppose lying won't be useful, ne Yato?" she croaked her voice raspy and muffled against his jersey.

"Hiyori, I'm glad you're safe." He kissed the top of her forehead and brought the girl closer. "Please tell me what's wrong… what kind of knight am I if I can't even protect the princess?" Hiyori blushed at the implications, but quickly dismissed it, thinking that he was his usually impulsive self.

"You won't leave? You'll listen?" she asked

He chuckled and said, "Of course", his voice made the sound of rain around her subside and her heart be filled with light. It only took a small affirmation from him for Hiyori to relieve herself of her burdens.

She told him everything that night. She told him of the figurative demons she faced after the incident all the while they sat inside the slide, barely protected by the rain outside. But it was enough.

They may not be a couple then, but the Hiyori of the present realized, that he had said I love you.

.

.

.

 **AN:** I'm surprised by how fast I updated. It's shocking, really. Anyway, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS AND VIEWS! Love you all! I'll try to post another one in let's say… until I'm free of any school work. :D


End file.
